


[吹亮]落花流水

by endokaede



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endokaede/pseuds/endokaede
Summary: 此处落花流水取日文中的含义，即“落花想顺水而流，流水欲伴花而行”，两人“像落花与流水那般”互相爱慕。





	[吹亮]落花流水

搬家历来是个麻烦事，明明当时选的是拎包就住的公寓，离开的时候也收拾出了大大小小几箱的东西。吹雪戴着口罩，一边搬一边和亮道歉，“实在太麻烦亮了。”  
亮倒是无所谓，搭手把后备厢里的纸箱搬出来，“总不能让你助理来干。”夏末初秋的天气还没甩掉炎热的尾巴，他卷起衬衫袖子露出了精干的肌肉线条，毫不费力的样子可见是真没当回事。  
“唔，也不光是指这个……说起来，真的不带个什么口罩之类的吗？”吹雪苦笑，“就算我们俩没可能传绯闻，老被狗仔偷拍也不是什么好事呀。”  
“随便他们，什么料都没有在门口成天蹲着也很烦。”亮锁了车，“走。”  
面前的一户建有着工整精致的小花园，看得出来设计者花过心思，亮却视而不见的穿过花园小径，“就是这里了。”他见吹雪跟上，把声音放低，语气里难得有些揶揄的意思，“原来的房主希望子女一起住在这里，就买下了相邻的两座一户建，各有各的入口，不过里面是打通的，只隔了一道拉门。”  
吹雪哭笑不得，“你之前只和我说是租我一半，都没想到是这么大的地方。”  
亮把钥匙扔给他，“那我一个人住岂不是更大么？”  
事已至此，总没有再搬着东西换个地方的道理，吹雪只好硬着头皮开门。  
伴着这半边的厨房被拆成开放式合并到客厅里、厨具也不太全的介绍，一只长毛猫线球一样滚过来。吹雪猜测了一下可能是布偶的混血，因为这只猫实在是太大了。只见这猫全然没有初见的局促，叫声软糯的在他脚边打滚，就差露出肚皮撒娇。他有些想摸，又想起什么，回头看了看亮的脸色，那猫也意识到什么，和身后的男人视线相接。一人一猫僵持半晌，那大猫噌的跳起来，不晓得钻去了哪个房间里。  
亮叹了口气，“我管不了它，你要是不喜欢就送宠物店寄养了。”  
“怎么会。”吹雪心痒痒的朝猫消失的地方看了眼，“倒是亮，不喜欢怎么还养？你也不走这个路线吧。”  
他是有意玩笑，亮却无动于衷，“真彩喜欢，租的公寓有规定就丢给我了。”  
那一听就知道是个女孩子的名字，吹雪立刻明白过来，“是……你的那个女朋友？”  
亮纠正道，“已经是前女友了。”  
他无意多提，上次见面的场合也确实尴尬。吹雪轻轻的“啊”了一声，“抱歉。”他一时嘴拙，也不晓得为什么没能安慰亮几句，只好再度道了谢，“真是帮了大忙了。”

房间很干净，不晓得是亮趁着休息天打扫的还是请了人清洁卫生。家具都是现成的，吹雪把个人用品摆了一遍，忽然觉得无事可做。  
昔年的决斗界王子最后并没有走上娱乐决斗联盟的道路，而是认认真真的转行当了俳优。从二十岁到二十六岁，熬过了最初艰苦的训练，积攒下最初的人气与粉丝，终于有了开花结果的苗头，也因此需要搬离原本为了开源节流租住的小公寓。  
至于为什么现在会在这里住下，那就是个很长的故事了。  
吹雪发了会呆，摸出手机。他原本的经纪人忙不过来，又觉得太怠慢他，给他新找了个小助理。助理小姑娘年纪不大，性格很是活泼，上次跟保姆车来接他的时候他正和亮商量完搬来的事情，今天有别的事要忙，人虽未到，LINE上的消息却发了一长串，“哇，你未来的邻居真是那个地狱凯撒吗？真人看起来也好有压迫感。”  
吹雪一本正经的回复，“嗯，可不就是他。”然后心说，先不提这邻居其实是室友，这几年亮已经好多了呢，你看到他刚换名号时候的样子怕是腿都要软了——不是被帅的，而是被吓的。  
他在那回忆已经遥远的不得了的过去，片刻之后笑着摇了摇头，对着手机屏幕里的自己自言自语，“好好努力吧。”

虽是同住一室，可两个人个顶个的忙。吹雪刚接的舞台剧正在紧锣密鼓的排练阶段，间或需要去摄影棚拍平面照，经纪人还给他接了个游戏的活让他试音，说一把好嗓子浪费掉太可惜了。于是他几头来回跑，到家了偶尔还需要兼顾曝光度开开直播。  
以前独自住在公寓的时候其实差不多也是这个日程，不过更清闲点，总有一把自己独处的时间，过的死气沉沉，现在屋里多了只赖着不肯走的猫陪他，就连回家的时间都觉得温馨了不少。  
猫没有名字，吹雪只好跟着当主人的亮就管猫叫猫。猫先生原本就占着这半边房自在逍遥，吃饭喝水靠一套全自动的喂食器，只要定时换就行。在两个人忙的完全碰不上面的情况下，很多时候唯有看到忽然满了的猫粮水罐或换过的猫砂才能意识到房间的另一边还有人在。  
这样的生活过了一个多月，吹雪难得有空，在家睡了个昏天地暗，直接错过了晚饭时间。当时饿过了头，等到半夜才和猫先生大眼瞪小眼。  
“你说我去找亮借用下厨房怎么样？”吹雪对着猫自言自语。猫先生听到这个名字就满肚子的不高兴，理都不理他。吹雪抱着猫顺毛，心里的小算盘却没停。来之前，亮确实和他说过这半边房子的问题，也说过随时可以去他那儿开火，可一来专门跑去怕打扰，二来他也不觉得亮那里能有什么存粮，一人一猫各怀心思，相对无言。直到拉门处响起了熟悉的声音，吹雪才发现所有的担心都是多余的——亮居然刚回来。  
男人靠着门框，示意了一下手里的塑料袋，“要不要喝点？”  
这可谓是雪中送炭了。吹雪立刻放下猫先生，把先前的纠结扔到脑后，愉快的答道，“好啊，正好我还没吃饭，借你厨房做点下酒菜。”

亮那边的厨房一看就基本只有装饰功能，但是厨具和食材意外的很全。吹雪趁着亮不在，小人心态的翻了翻冰箱里食品的保质期，发现竟然是这几天买回来的。他一边默默的与旧友道歉，一边先淘米用小电饭煲煮上一锅饭。  
难道是以前女朋友会过来做饭吗？可是这月余时间也没遇见过——总不能是余情未了还保持着原来的习惯吧？  
他被自己的猜测吓到了，却又隐约觉得有些合理。当年还是特优生的亮比如今看起来更加寡言慎行，谁也不晓得他会风雨无阻的在灯塔下一等等那么久。片刻后，吹雪猛地摇摇头把这个想法甩了出去，拿自己和人家女朋友比算怎么回事……  
不过，这样想想，曾经的生活已好似一场旧梦，遥远破碎的只剩些片段了。他是半路出家，要补的课太多，再加上学生时代他失踪的那段日子……至今灰暗的、尚未明晰的记忆像是个诅咒，他无法也不愿想起，离开学院以后就和那些本来不算很熟悉的学弟们完全断了联系，而亮……好像在他独自在决斗联盟里打拼的时候，两个人便渐行渐远了。如果不是他去海边冲浪正巧遇上，恐怕两个人也不会再有什么联系。  
说起来也就是一个多月前的事情，却仿佛又过了很久。

那会天还没转凉，吹雪有个短假，争分夺秒的带上冲浪板去了东京附近的海滨浴场。就算比不得在学院时可以想去就去，还得保证不被晒黑涂上一身防晒霜，能够亲近大海他依然是很高兴的。  
无论是何处的海水都带着熟悉的咸腥味，在海浪中驰骋的时候更会让人错觉这还是他意气风发的少年时代，就连偶尔凑上来要签名和饭撒的粉丝都一模一样……意外也就是在那个时候发生的。  
游经他身旁的女孩许是抽筋了，忽然的发出一声尖叫，在海水中扑出一大片洁白的浪花。她身旁看着没有相熟的人，而最近的救生员还在几十米外，吹雪被她的尖叫震了一下，只迟了两三秒，那女孩眼见着就要沉了下去。  
他自认泳技还算过得去，学院临海，也教过学生们如何救护溺水的人，此刻可谓责无旁贷，立刻解开踏板冲下水。  
溺水的人总是拼尽全力的抓紧身边的一切，他一时错估了这女孩的力气差点也被带下去，好不容易带着人浮出水面，也顾不上是不是合适，温言软语的安抚了几句，慢慢揽着腰带去了浅水区。

到了安全的地方，吹雪斟酌着词句，轻声问哭花了脸的女孩，“是一个人来的吗？”  
女孩靠着他的胸膛摇摇头，被水浸透的头发黏在身上是一种很奇妙的触感，他却完全没有心猿意马的余地，只心道了一声太好了。“那，你的同伴在……”  
没等他问完，一道急切的声音已经在身前响起。“真彩！”  
他刚觉得声音眼熟，抬头才发现确是熟人。“亮……？”他又确认了一下，亮身后还跟着安全员，怕是远远看着出事就第一时间去喊了。  
两人对视一眼，再无多话。他默默的把趴在自己身上的女孩交到旧友手里，看亮以一种他全然未知的语气安慰与道歉。  
那女孩缓过神来带着通红的眼眶和脸颊同他道谢，他笑着应下，心里想的却是，原来这么多年了，当年的旱鸭子丸藤亮还是不怎么会游泳。然后又抬头看那女孩，想，看着是个很文静的孩子，挺适合亮的。

结果也不知道怎么发展的，不过短短一月，女朋友就这样变成了前女友。  
这话题不大好直接问，哪怕两个人坐在桌前，吹雪也只能自己想想，埋头扒拉茶泡饭。  
亮看他吃的急，替他把啤酒开了放在手边，“你也过得稍微讲究一点吧。”  
吹雪来不及道谢，先拍了拍胸口，“就是平时太讲究了，难道你休息在家没有什么也不干就混过一天的欲望吗？”他抓起易拉罐，发现居然是他最喜欢的牌子。他不算嗜酒，唯独钟爱啤酒，此刻酒足饭饱立刻心满意足，遥遥和亮做了碰杯的姿势，“亮才是，我还以为你日程排的那么满也不会喝酒呢。”  
“唔。”  
“‘唔’是个什么意思？”吹雪眼见着对面的人因为喝了酒，白净的面容上浮了一层薄红，忍不住想要逗他。  
“真啰嗦，吃你的饭。”亮拿他没办法，故意板起脸凶他。他的手臂支在桌上，自然的露出了比印象里更细那么一点的手腕。  
人就坐在对面，难免会看到。思绪在酒后乱飞也是没办法的事情。吹雪心安理得的想，当年那场大病过后，亮好像就一直没再养回来，始终比以前要瘦。他无意中看见的那张日程表上，明明体能锻炼安排的比他还多一点。  
两人又说了会闲话，吹雪忽地想起什么，跑去房间提了个包装盒给他，“看你周末都自己打扫卫生给你买了个，可以省点劲。”  
原来是个扫地机器人。

亮本身倒是不介意打扫卫生，会主动去做就是闲不住，但是省点劲也未尝不可。不过习惯成自然，周末打扫结束才想起来吹雪送过这么个东西。他拆开包装，对着说明书打开放在一边，忙自己的事情去了。  
等下午吹雪到家，在他住的那半边怎么也没看到猫先生，急匆匆的跑来亮这里找，才见平日里绝对不跨过拉门跑亮那儿的猫先生趾高气昂的蹲在他选的扫地机器人上环游世界，看见他还喵呜喵呜，怎么都不肯下来。  
亮靠在沙发里，戴着防辐射的眼镜看比赛录像，声音里没什么波动，“它喜欢就随它去吧，正好扫扫一地猫毛。”  
大概在他住进来之前，这两个家伙就是如此和平的划分房子空间，互相不碍眼的。吹雪想了想，在他身边坐下来，“之前就想和你说，猫先生是不是有点太胖了？”  
亮把视频暂停，“会吗？”他回头确认了一下，利索的给宠物减了饭量，“那下次少喂点。”

结果没等他俩这段对话过去几天，扫地机器人就被压坏了。吹雪是晚饭后发现的，往日里总归有点声响的扫地机器人没了动静，找到的时候猫先生还蹲在上面，马达发出阵阵哀鸣已经跑不动，没等多久便彻底停止了工作。  
猫先生不吃不喝的蹲在旁边，简直伤心欲绝。吹雪也是没辙了，哄了半天，“明天再去给你买一个好不好？”  
亮回家就看到他俩都在客厅地板上坐着，如出一辙的愁眉苦脸，他失笑，不禁问了句，“怎么了？”  
吹雪唉声叹气，“电机不工作了，猫先生在这和我冷战呢。”  
“我看你比它还像个小孩。”亮穿着那身看着就冷的敞胸风衣，带着一身的冷气蹲在他旁边，“去沙发上歇会，我换身衣服来看看。”  
吹雪怕他受凉，第一时间开了地暖和中央空调，哪想亮完全不领情，换了件工字背心坐在地毯上开始对付倒霉的扫地机器人。  
猫先生破天荒的没离他三米远，在他脚边绕着机器人的残骸急得直转。亮也是难得的有心情，一边看说明书一边挠猫下巴，不过动作生疏又心不在焉的，手上没个数，立刻被抓了几道白印子。  
吹雪忍笑良久，把大猫抱到怀里不让它添乱，“修东西帮不上忙，还是帮你托管一下猫先生吧。”然后抱着咪咪叫的猫轻声问，“怎么啦，还是不高兴？”  
看着他柔声细语说话的样子，亮的心头仿佛也被猫先生轻轻挠了一下，忽然痒了起来。

 

舞台剧排练到临近上演的时候，训练的任务已经比较轻松了。吹雪有了比以往多的时间呆在家恢复体力，准备接下来为期半个月的公演。可能是忙惯了，忽然闲下来就觉得浑身都使不上劲，去健身房绕了一圈还觉的松懈。  
自从猫先生沉迷扫地机器人之后，两边隔着的拉门就时常开着，亮后来给机器人换了个马力更大的电机，有时候不知不觉就转了过去，吹雪不得不把猫先生哄回来睡觉。此刻闲的心里发慌，他第一时间想到的就是找猫先生玩一会。  
结果去了之后没看到猫，倒是第一时间发现了亮。他穿着居家的睡衣，头发也有些乱，端着水杯有些出神。  
“今天怎么在家？”  
“晚上有比赛，等会教练就带车过来。”  
吹雪还以为他是休息，“哦”了声，脸上写满了失落。  
“你在家里折腾来折腾去，不会是没有事情干吧。”亮看着好笑，“露出这个表情算是承认了吗？那要不要和我去赛场。”

职业选手到了亮这个级别都有个专门的团队负责各种事项，比赛的时候也有专门的席位。他说到做到，真把无聊的吹雪带去现场，套了件工作人员的外套安排在团队座位里。  
不过毕竟是要算积分的重要比赛，他和团队里的营养师打过招呼就去了休息室，吹雪早改了当年随时随地人来疯的习惯，和营养师微笑致意以后，也觉得有些尴尬，只好低头看放在一边的场刊。  
亮通常是不会参加摆拍的，广告也接的很少，用他自己的话说叫做没有被人摆弄来摆弄去的爱好，所以场刊上一大半都是对手的照片。他看着那个油头粉面穿着比他演出服还累赘的决斗王子，忍不住就想起自己当年吊着威压耍宝的样子。如果被亮看见，恐怕会和明日香露出一样无奈的表情吧？   
这次的场刊别出心裁的放了几张亮的抓拍，他翻得飞快，心说真该给亮也给摄影师好好上上课，不过也是难为他了，分明是不喜欢这种事情只喜欢决斗，偏偏还得应付这些事。  
没等多久，决斗开场，吹雪这才稍微自在一些。他毕业以后就再没有决斗过，可底子还在，尤其亮的卡组主轴始终没变，只是两个回合，他的象征决斗怪兽电子终结龙就在场中舒展身姿，发出震天的咆哮。那熟悉的场景和身旁振聋发聩的欢呼像是什么魔法，连他都久违的心潮澎湃。  
明明在自己表演的时候，也经历过无数次这样的欢呼……  
结果不出意外，亮以摧枯拉朽的攻势赢得胜利。吹雪混在欢呼的团队中显得格外不合群。不知是否是错觉，他看见亮隔着大半个赛场同他对上视线，露出一个极浅的微笑。

那天过后，两个人闲暇时亮也会找吹雪决斗。他说是练手，但吹雪并不想把自己落后于时代不晓得多少版本的卡组拿去删删改改，索性抽空去买了一套报社的超主流回来和亮开玩笑。  
亮在他起手的时候就似笑非笑的抱着胸，换回合的时候威胁了一句，“你自找的。”然后杀得吹雪片甲不留。  
吹雪窝在沙发里笑，“真是败给你了，哪有上来把干扰清光强行OTK的。”  
“你才是，放松一下的事情，还专门去组套新卡组。”亮收起电子龙，轻轻踢了他一脚，“花了不少时间熟悉吧？”  
“是啊。不行啦，太久没碰，已经找不回集中力与紧张感了。”吹雪懒懒散散的摆手。  
亮盯着他看了一会，也不知想到了什么，笑着摇摇头。

 

舞台剧公演开始后，吹雪的日程就又恢复了满满当当的状态。他想过要不要礼尚往来，带亮也去看舞台剧，可一来他们这票都是抽选没有关系者席位的说法，二来，面向女性的舞台剧他也摸不准亮是不是想看，等他上了台才在无意中看见这人连个口罩都没带坐在女生堆里。  
两人间的距离不远不近，足够交换一次视线，也足够吹雪看见他唇畔的一丝笑意。他出于职业精神飞快的移回了视线，等结束后才有机会发消息问，“怎么自己跑来了，好歹和我先打个招呼啊。”  
“正好有空。”  
是真的没事到去买了转让的票还是干脆早就自己抽了？吹雪不得而知。但无论怎么说，来都来了，他总不能当做没看见。  
剧组结束后还有聚餐，吹雪肯定是要去的。思前想后折中办法不是没有，不过时间有点赶。他匆匆和其他人打个招呼说还有朋友在外场等着，去去就回。  
团里的后辈眼神闪闪发光，“那个朋友是地狱凯撒吗吹雪前辈？我刚才看见他在台下了！”也不晓得是不是看过他和亮关系亲密的“小道消息”。  
所以说这人出门能不能稍微做点变装……吹雪很是无奈，可也不好拒绝，只好把这个不知在身边隐藏了多久的狂热粉一起带去见人。  
好在后辈懂事的很，自带签名板要了个签名就跑远等他们聊完。  
吹雪哭笑不得的指着他，“你啊，混在女孩子堆里不觉得违和吗。”  
亮还真的思考了一下，答道，“平时赛场边上不也是这样么？”  
这倒是了，他虽然不折腾那些虚头巴脑的人设和怪癖，不过存在本身就鲜明的像是黑夜中的灯塔，又有一副俊朗干净的外表，在学院里暗许芳心的女生已不少，不过不像他自己的粉丝那样热情罢了。可丸藤亮和尖叫的女生，这两种事物放在一起本身就很让人诧异，有时候吹雪甚至想，这家伙到底怎么找上女朋友的。  
虽然明白是固有成见，可他依然自己乐的停不下来。  
还是亮提醒他，“也不早了，还有人等着你吧。”他递来围巾，“拿着吧，我马上开车回去了，用不上。”  
吹雪正被冻的发抖，千恩万谢的接过来，两个人就此告别。

回去的路上，后辈终于还是没忍住，捧着签名很好奇地问，“吹雪前辈怎么和地狱凯撒认识的？”  
他很有眼力的没有问那条围巾哪里来的，可吹雪依然恍惚一刻才猛地想起，这早就不是提起他们中的一个就必然会想起另一个的学生时代了。而这条路，是他自己选的。  
他露出习惯的、看不清真假的浅笑，“因为以前是同学啊。”

当晚的聚餐照例闹哄哄又乱七八糟，吹雪不记得听谁说了一句，“那个地狱凯撒也专门订了祝花呢，可惜吹雪前辈都没去看。”  
他脸上带着笑说那真是可惜了，心里咯噔一声，这人到底是来干嘛的？

 

那个问题吹雪思前想后，没找到合适的机会问，就这样默不作声的和那条素色的围巾一起伴着他度过整个公演。  
再往后没几天就是新年。吹雪自然是要回家的。他问亮什么安排，亮一脸的理所当然，“和其他日子有区别吗？没工作正好休息几天。”  
吹雪忍不住提醒他，“不光你休息，其他各行各业也要休息的。有地方吃饭吗？”  
“……我一个人住了几年，并没有把自己饿死。”亮忍无可忍，起身抽了一盒包装的仔细的礼物扔他怀里，“回家去，别废话了。礼物是给明日香的，代我向她问好。”  
吹雪一片好心被当了驴肝肺，转念一想也觉得自己是担心过头，只好讪讪的收了给妹妹的礼物，“好，那明年见。”

难得回家，母亲自然是要絮叨一番，吹雪虽然不觉得烦，可心思也不在这个上面，听了几句就跑去找妹妹。明日香正好在拆礼物，包装里是一套价格不菲的护肤品。她忍不住和吹雪说，“亮这几年真的变化越来越大了，我都不敢相信他会送这些哥哥才会送的东西。”  
吹雪点头：“是吧，我工作需要经常接触这些东西就算了，他到底哪里晓得的。”  
“大概是女朋友那儿。”明日香托着下巴露出回忆的神色，“在学院的时候，人家小姑娘千里迢迢的来找他他还把人打发走了，同学们都传他要是恋爱大概只能和决斗或者电子终结龙。没想到反而是最早脱离单身的一个。”  
“那个啊，已经分手了。”  
“哎，为什么？”  
吹雪卡壳了。是啊，为什么呢。他当初不是没好奇过，是什么原因后来有了机会也没问？他摸了摸鼻子，敷衍着答了句，“我也不晓得，只是听他提起过。”

家里惯例是要守岁的，一家人聚在电视前看完红白歌会，爸妈都去熬不住去洗漱，他见明日香哈欠连天便打发妹妹也去睡觉，自己冲了杯咖啡，挨个的回复业内同事们的祝福消息。同辈与后辈简单的回一句“新年快乐”；合作过的staff再加上一句“今年也辛苦了”；长一辈的则认认真真的写“承蒙关照，不胜感激”。  
等他一条一条的回完，再去推特上发条新年快乐今年也要努力的内容，守夜的时间已消磨过去一多半。  
咖啡早就冷了，苦的透心，他抿了一口就彻底清醒过来。再看手机，亮果然言行高度一致，没拿这个新年当回事，他笑了笑，心说果然是他想多，点了个游戏打发剩下的半夜。

懒懒散散的在家把通宵后的白天熬过去了，明日香过来问，“明天哥哥去神社吗？”  
吹雪无可不可，“你要去就陪你去。”  
“好，那就说定了。明早我来喊你。”  
“嗯……亮一个人在东京，要不要把他也叫上？”  
明日香埋怨的瞪了他一眼，“他一个人过年？哥你真是的，也不早点说，早知道这样叫他一起过来了呀。”  
“你还是饶了他吧，家里那么闹，他肯定更愿意自己呆着。”吹雪让她别瞎操心，“我明天再问他，先去睡觉。”  
“那就祝哥哥梦见富士山啦。”

结果倒好，日有所思夜有所梦，吹雪哭笑不得的回忆着亮和那个他脸都不记得的女孩复合的梦，心想这是哪门子初梦啊……一定是太担心那家伙才会有这般莫名其妙的想象。  
他答应明日香要邀请亮，也就真的抛开这个奇怪的梦去问了。本身也考虑着这人在家怕是要么训练要么研究对手，难得的假期总该放松放松，“一起去神社吗？就我和明日香，没别的人。”  
电话那头沉默了片刻，“那我开车过去接你们。”竟然直接答应了下来。

见了面，吹雪不可思议的问，“你怎么忽然就转性了？”  
亮不置可否，“用你的话说，多抽一次也不能把电子龙抽成四张，不如出门散散心。”  
吹雪窘迫的看了眼后座上笑个不停的明日香，“你怎么就不能记住点好话。”

神社里都是趁着假期祈福的人，吹雪和明日香意外的遇上了亲戚。两家关系走的不算很近，本来只需寒暄几句，带着的小姑娘却很喜欢亮，提着和服的裙摆追着喊“亮哥哥”。  
这倒也罢了，亮的粉丝并不差这一个，更让吹雪吃惊的是亮竟然也没觉得不耐烦，征求过小姑娘的父母同意后还拿了几块水果糖哄人家开心。  
等两边客客气气的分开吹雪才拽着他问，“你居然像个小孩子一样随身带糖？”  
明日香跑去祈福，留他们俩大男人在神社内闲逛，亮走得很慢，答得也很慢，“小时候挺喜欢这个味道，偶尔想起就会买一点放着。”  
他们俩走着走着就到了神社内的水潭边，便站定了说闲话等明日香，“某些特殊的味道，有时候就会与对应的记忆相连……比如童年的水果糖，比如，防晒霜的味道总是有关海的。”  
吹雪不太有这种关联性的回忆体会，脑海里他蹲下身哄小姑娘的模样又总是与他抱着前女友哄的画面重叠在一起，颇为尴尬，只好很不自在的摸着鼻子岔开话题，“明日香还要好一会，要么我们也去求一个御守吧。”  
亮看了他一眼，低声说了句好。

 

亮的比赛过了新年那几天就照打不误，吹雪回去工作以后即便自己不去关注，也难免会从后辈和小助理那儿得知亮比赛的情况。  
没有人能说自己时时刻刻状态稳定，总会有起伏波动的瓶颈期。吹雪明知是正常情况，可忆起亮当初一个人钻了牛角尖才变了样，当时他远在学院帮不上什么忙，可现在有了条件，却不是当年那般亲密的关系，去关心又显得很刻意，简直比自己状态不好还焦虑。  
最后也只能咬牙，趁着亮看起来心情不错的时候塞点什么有助于缓解压力放松心情的熏香精油。  
一开始亮也收了，等吹雪变本加厉的捧去一盆薄荷，亮直接盯着他看了半分钟。  
“不瞒你说，除了猫，我还没把自己以外的活物养过一个月的。”他戴着眼镜看起来显得文质彬彬，可开口完全还是地狱凯撒强势又冰冷的作风，“所以，不是念旧情才不把它送宠物医院，而是为了向母亲证明，既然猫都能养活了，我一个人也没问题。”  
吹雪嘀咕了一声，“……我真是白担心你了。”  
亮扬眉，促狭的看他自己红了脸。  
还能这样怕是没什么心理包袱，吹雪索性自暴自弃的招了，“好我承认，就是怕你想不开给你找点事做。不养就算了。”  
听到实话亮才露出一分浅笑，“扔那边吧，我会记得浇水的。活不活得看它自己。”

吹雪很久以后才发现，那盆薄荷一直好好地呆在亮的阳台上，长得肆无忌惮，生机勃勃。

年后没多久，经纪人给吹雪揽了个活，让他当系列节目的主持人，第一弹就是在他家里拍他的居家生活，重点展现优秀的厨艺和其他暖男属性，意图再吸点粉。  
节目组敲定了脚本来征求他意见，可房子到底是租的，吹雪只好又去征求亮的意见。哪想房主完全没放在心上，“都租给你了，随便。”重点反而在别的地方，“要不要把猫关我这儿，你对外也没说自己养猫吧。”  
吹雪思考片刻，“应该也没事吧……”

于是挑了个吹雪有空的时间，节目组带着设备浩浩荡荡的冲来了。  
一进门，导演就被穿着居家服靠在拉门那儿的亮和努力把猫先生灌进猫笼里的吹雪惊到了，拉着吹雪的小助理连珠炮一样的问，“吹雪君只和我说房主和他关系好有时会过来串门，可没和我说是那个采访都接的很少的地狱凯撒啊！”  
小助理支支吾吾的撒了个谎：“这个，我也不清楚呀……”  
导演一拍大腿，“快，给你们经纪人打电话，我有事和他商量。”

系列节目本来准备做的就是当红小生的居家生活，地狱凯撒虽然隔了道墙，但是名气比吹雪只高不低，就算不拿自己当偶像也不是什么大事，君不见艾德•菲利克斯的生写卖的比正牌明星还多吗？经纪人和导演一讨论，客客气气的跑来问众所周知只有助理没有经纪人的亮，愿不愿意作为特别嘉宾出个场。  
“都行。”赛场上煞气四溢的地狱凯撒意外的好说话，想都没想就答应了。  
吹雪趁着导演临时改剧本悄悄把亮拽到一边，“我以为你不喜欢被人拍呢。”  
亮把猫笼往自己那边一关，抽空答了句，“我的个人意志并不能起什么效果吧。”  
接触的多了，吹雪明白这就是他现在表示确实不喜欢的方法。可说到底这是在帮他的忙，反而被噎的没话说了。

来之前就说好了是吹雪主场，临时加了个人导演又说不上话，只能让他们俩自由发挥。结果亮洗了手连围裙都不套，自在的当他的特邀嘉宾，专门负责指手画脚：“记得别放姜，我不吃。”  
吹雪看看手里刚准备切的姜块，冷笑一声：“……你等我每个菜都放一点。”  
小助理忍得肩膀都在抖，可又不敢当着他们俩的面笑，简直要内伤。亮倒是很随和的让他们自便，还老神在在的对着镜头说，“与其说是特邀嘉宾不如说是来蹭饭的，全靠吹雪了。”  
“亮你也稍微帮我一点忙吧！”  
“不好意思，只会茶泡饭。”  
“茶泡饭总得有饭吧？去烧。”  
亮这才舍得起身动一下，不知从哪里翻出来一只量杯，一本正经的往电饭煲里倒水和米。  
吹雪这才有空找镜头，“米一水二的比例没错，但是我真的第一次见到拿量杯量的。”他看不过去，比划了一下，“水没过米一个指节的高度就可以了，不用像这人一样专门拿个器具出来量。”  
亮哼笑一声，把量杯往水槽边下放，好整以暇的提醒道，“锅里的东西要糊了。”眼见吹雪惨叫着跑去抢救，才慢吞吞的跟在后面说，“都说我不会做饭了。”

虽然这半边厨房拆成了半开放式，同时塞两架摄像机和几个男人也觉得挤，亮后来看吹雪实在忙不过来，也“降价屈尊”的帮着打打下手。最后连他们俩带所有staff准备了满满一桌的菜。  
节目效果自不必说，导演心满意足的宣布收工，坐下吃饭的时候才想起来，“吹雪君那只朋友的猫，莫非也是丸藤君的吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“哎呀！”  
亮和吹雪同时出声，对视了一眼，亮才想起来他又把猫给忘了。当着那么多人的面，他有些挣扎的去开门，刚一照面就差点被抓毁容。  
吹雪没那么多顾忌早就笑出了声，“亮啊，你在它这的好感度怕是又要掉。”  
亮任猫猛地钻进吹雪房间，“我还以为早就是了。”

 

都是业内的人，什么该说什么不该说拿捏的很好，一顿饭宾主皆欢，就此散场。吹雪一边和亮道谢一边收拾碗筷，“说起来，我过几天有活动要去韩国。麻烦你给猫先生换粮了。”  
亮答应下来，却不想吹雪前脚刚走，他后脚就过上了流感。冬天难免的会生病，可这次病的来势汹汹，当晚体温就烧了上去。  
这种小事自然没什么可说，他翻箱倒柜的找到医药箱，吃药发汗，还有心情去给猫开了罐罐头加餐。可药吃了一天，温度居高不下，急速的消耗掉他的体力，第二天就好像整个人都被抽掉了骨头，浑身都缺把力气。  
亮看了眼时间，他自己少吃一顿也就算了，可给猫添饭是雷打不动的，挣扎了一会决定到点了再起来。可没等他再闭目养神一会，那大猫自己找了过来，猛地跳到了他的被子上，窝成一团给他保暖。  
虽然猫难得没嫌弃他，可那么重那么大一只，压得他差点喘不过气来，把心里那一丁半点感动全压飞了。他攒了点力气，想把这不合时宜讨好的大家伙掀下去，结果猫察觉到什么，急匆匆的凑过来舔他的脸，发出呜咽的叫声。亮忍了忍，到底还是随它去了。

等吹雪回来，他的病已经好了大半，耐不住有人大呼小叫的当回事，量了体温又给塞进被窝里。  
“真该找个人盯着你，稍微不注意一下就要出事。”吹雪没好气的瞄了眼耳温枪，“38度1，退到正常体温前你还是躺着吧。难得赛季末没什么事，你还要自己折腾自己。”  
亮权衡了下和他解释真就是不小心得的，可看他气不打一处来的样子又觉得好玩，索性乖乖躺着享受病号待遇。  
见他一言不发，吹雪似乎想起了什么，忽然问道，“一直忘了问，你那个女朋友到底为什么不谈了？”他露出一副认真的表情，“你们俩都不像是会卷入感情纠葛的。”  
“不劳你给我贴金。”亮捧着他塞到手里的水杯，淡淡道。“就因为真彩是个好姑娘，不能继续耽误她。坐吧，看你好奇挺久了，说说也无妨。”

那女孩是他母亲给介绍的，明面上只说是好友的女儿，难得也在东京打拼，让亮顺手的地方照顾一下。可话里的意思很明确，就是有意撮合。亮无意于此，可要他把女孩柔声细语的求助全扔脑后又多少于心不忍，一来二去的，周围的人似乎都默认了这是他女朋友。  
某次被调侃的时候真彩羞红了脸，他才意识到自己无心对有意，早被误会了。他本打算说清楚，可女孩高兴的样子好像春天的黄鹂鸟，即便不喜欢，也一时无法明说，被动的接受了这样的关系。  
吹雪听到这，神色有些复杂。  
亮很快承认道，他再没有身为男友的自觉，耳濡目染的也晓得抽空陪真彩出去玩，想的起来的时候就给她准备节日或生日礼物，虽然毫无激情，还是不冷不热的处了两年。  
“要不是母亲问什么时候准备婚事，我可能还要继续耽误她下去。”亮自嘲的笑了笑，“除了我，所有人都对这件事很认真。”  
氤氲的水汽在房间里弥漫开来，他有些出神的想着那次亡羊补牢的谈话。真彩含着眼泪和他说，“哪怕亮君只是违心的挽留我一下，我也愿意……”  
“别说傻话了。”他叹气，心想难道还能柏拉图一辈子不成。“很抱歉，是我的问题，浪费你那么久时间。”  
“不，是我想尽办法，也没能让亮君喜欢上我。”女孩的眼泪还是滚落下来，“真希望亮君能早点遇到那个对的人呢。”  
记忆中那个女孩的脸慢慢的模糊，他又忆起恨铁不成钢的母亲。告知此事自然被她一顿大骂，可喜欢这种事情，哪里是说说就能改的。  
吹雪拿他没办法，“明日香还和我说你转性了，我看这决斗脑早就病入膏肓，无药可医了。”他虽是这么说，胸口郁结许久的酸涩之情却忽然褪去了。他对着亮无奈的浅笑，鬼使神差的又问了一句，“这是什么时候的事情？”  
亮对上他的视线，不知有意无意，沉默好一会才答，“海滨浴场遇见你之后。”

这个答案一如当时舞台剧那会自己的疑问，被吹雪翻来覆去的琢磨了好久，扰的他心神不宁。亮被他按在床上勒令修养，他又没法和那人再共处一室忍受那似有若无的气氛，索性借口帮他打扫卫生跑了出来。  
有扫地机器人在，猫先生的毛还不算太毁灭性，他顺着打扫一遍，发现亮实在毫不讲究，房间虽然干净可基本是空荡荡一片，再一看，原来零碎的东西都被放在书房，图个眼不见心为净。  
他给的薄荷状况还好，在窗台上张牙舞爪，他摸了摸土，发现这人生病了还不忘浇水，一时有些错愕。怀着这样的心思，帮亮那一架子碟片与书清灰的时候，一不小心就把半满的那排碰翻了。  
看清上面的封面，吹雪面红耳赤的恨不得去把人拎起来质问，怎么就把这种东西放在随手能摸到的地方！  
他一晃眼只看到白花花一片肉色，去扶起来的时候才发现，封面上的竟然都是男人。再一看，竟然都是月余内发售的。吹雪心底那种被压抑了许久的情绪，忽然就如同沙漠里遇了水的植物，趁着千载难逢的机会疯狂抽枝长叶开花结果，“原来是这样……”  
那抹自嘲的浅笑像是什么摄人心魄的魔法，忽然将所有的事情串联在一起。吹雪愣愣的想，没道理好好的恋爱谈着忽然意识到自己喜欢同性，再加上那个时间点，难道，难道……  
明知没有改了性取向就喜欢他的道理，很大可能是他自作多情——亮即便发现自己对女生没意思，也未必就对他有意思，可脑海里的思绪就是收不住，时时刻刻的念叨着，不会是真的吧？毕竟，从很早很早以前开始，亮就对他很好了……  
吹雪拄着拖把发呆，试着把亮的面容带入到那些男人身上，忽然发现他自己竟然可以毫无抵触的接受。而他们一同生活，分享彼此的喜怒哀乐，这样的日子，似乎也早就与“在一起”没什么太大分别了。  
一旦转过这个弯，过去的点点滴滴都显得有迹可循。可真的说开说破，他们俩还能继续吗？还是说……亮其实也在等？

猜到了那份可能性以后，吹雪反而镇定了。他打定主意，将看破不说破进行到底，绝口不提这个意外。  
可知晓了这个秘密以后，那些陪伴与等待似乎看起来就更像那么回事了。吹雪想了想，借着某次公演结束的机会，把事务所里寄存的粉丝送的东西打了个包，叫亮来接他。  
价格昂贵的他都托事务所退回去，留下的要么是实用的如跌打损伤药，要么就是认认真真写的信。刚坐上车就哼着歌开始拆。  
亮似乎有些心不在焉，摸了薄荷糖先含了一颗，余光刚往吹雪那瞟就被砸了一包膏药，“喏，这个给你。老举着决斗盘，当心一下胳膊。”  
他索性不发动车了，把礼物拿在手里仔仔细细的看了遍，“是你粉丝送的吧，给我真的好吗？”  
“哎，因为是匿名送的。这种我用着感觉不错，给你推荐一下。”吹雪答得理所当然。  
“你啊，这种时候意外的很迟钝。”  
吹雪心跳漏了一拍，还要装傻问，“什么？”  
“作为朋友，当然可以接受你这样的转赠。但我个人，并不想要别人赠与你的心意。”  
这句话俨然是把话挑明了讲。吹雪的手心渗出一层薄汗，“我以为……会是我想太多，太拿自己当回事，以至于会错了意。”  
“怎么会。”亮低声道。他抓住吹雪的手腕，按着他那一堆未拆的心意，侧身轻轻的吻了他一下，“我就是这个意思。你愿意吗？”  
吹雪刚来及胡乱的点头，亮又以一个吻撬开他的唇舌。唇齿相交的时候，一股特殊的味道自舌尖蔓延开来，吹雪好一会才反应过来那是亮先前吃的薄荷糖，冰凉清甜。  
那是他们有关这个吻，最直接也最深刻的记忆。

顺水推舟的在一起以后，生活与往日无异。但吹雪忽然明白了亮所谓的与味道相连的记忆是怎样一回事——每当他吃到薄荷糖，都会回忆起那个仓促又甜蜜的吻。  
从此他的包里便常备一盒薄荷糖。

晚樱快落尽的时候，亮抽空又带吹雪去了一趟神社。吹雪见他还愿才晓得他新年时就求了有关姻缘的御守。他挑了挑眉，“蓄谋已久？”  
“啊。”亮眼中含笑，大大方方的承认，“处心积虑。”  
两人站在水潭旁相视一笑。不知何处飘来的花瓣落在水面，顺着流水，缱绻缠绵的流向远方。正是一片盎然的好春景。

 

=END=


End file.
